The prior art reveals many patents describing collapsible, foldable, and/or reusable containers or carrying cases.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,293,418, 4,491,231, 4,820,383, 5,450,962, 8,261,923, 7,048,135, and US Patent Application Publication number 2012/0091133, show molded plastic containers or boxes that are assembled or disassembled with the use of a variety of latches and hinges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,753 shows a variable height telescoping packaging system. US Patent Application Publication number 2008/0190923 reads to a foldable container with a rigid base which may include wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,973 shows a corrugated cardboard box with a rigid base incorporating reinforcing plates with wheels or casters.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,804,136, 4,901,911, 5,295,632, 5,913,474, 5,996,885, 6,427,907, 6,460,724, 6,474,541, 6,547,127, 6,564,993, 6,651,875, 6,688,516, and 6,824,042 generally incorporate foldable sections of corrugated cardboard or similar plastic panels with plastic or metal molded reinforcing elements.